I Know
by Luthorin
Summary: He had been in love with his best friend for centuries. He had been certain that the long distant between them would not waver their friendship, but recently, he was not so sure anymore. Since every time he was trying to tell his friend of his feeling, the only reply he got was always 'I know'. Legolas/Elrohir, AU Slash, WIP
1. Chapter 1 : The Messenger

**I know**

Author: Luthorin

Pairing: Legolas/Elrohir

Disclaimer: The characters, places, etc. are not mine.

Warning: AU, Slash

Genre: Romance, General

Rated: PG-13 (For now)

Summary: He had been in love with his best friend for centuries. He had been certain that the long distant between them would not waver their friendship, but recently, he was not so sure anymore. Since every time he was trying to tell his friend of his feeling, the only reply he got was always 'I know'.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: The Messenger

.

.

.

_"Do you know who has been always in my dream since ten years ago?"_

.

.

.

The question had been asked for centuries. Since that day, Elrohir had no chance to talk to his friend whom he was secretly in love with for a very long time. Years passed, and the distance between Imladris and Greenwood seemed to be longer since it was more dangerous to travel in this past years. Legolas had not come to Imladris and the twins were not allowed to go to Greenwood either. Besides, they had more responsibilities since they were grown up.

Sometimes Elrohir wondered whether Legolas would miss him as much as he missed Legolas. Sometimes Elrohir just doubted that whether he was still in love with his best friend.

Legolas still appeared in his dreams though.

'Yes, I know.'

What did he mean by that answer? Elrohir still wondered.

.

.

.

"Roh!"

Elladan ran to his brother who was training new recruits in the practice field.

"Dan? What's going on?" Elrohir turned to look at his brother's smiling face.

"A messenger from Greenwood is coming! There must be a letter from the prince!"

Elrohir just nodded and turned to look at the recruits.

"Arn't you happy?" Elladan was confused with his twin's reaction or lack of to be precise.

"I don't want to get my hopes up." Elrohir answered mildly.

"He always sent letters." Elladan countered. "Why different now?"

"He probably forgot us already."

Elladan sighed. He had an idea what his twin was thinking.

"Do you forget him?" Without waiting for the answer, Elladan left his twin to think for his own answer.

.

.

.

Elladan was reported that the messenger from Greenwood had arrived in Imladris, and now he was in Erestor's office. Elladan headed to the office and saw the back of a slender body with long blond hair in Greenwood's soldier uniform, standing in front of the counselor's desk.

"Do you have a letter from the prince?" Elladan interrupted Erestor and the messenger's conversation.

"No, I don't have."

The answer made the older twin disappointed for a moment, but when he recognized the voice, he grabbed the messenger's shoulder and turned him around to look at him properly.

"You! Prince prat!"

"Nice to meet you too, Lord Elladan." The messenger's blue eyes were shining with mirth. "It's just a few centuries, and you already forgot my name?"

"Oh! Shut up! Give me a hug!"

Elladan hugged his best friend tightly.

"We miss you so much, Legolas!"

"I miss you too!" Legolas smiled widely. Then he looked around trying to find something or someone. "By the way, where is the other 'we'?"

"Ah.. I don't know. I haven't seen him all day. I'll go get him. You will be here with Erestor for a while, right?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded his head. He came to Imladris because there was a lot to discuss with the lords of Imladris. The business he came here to do was a lot more important than his personal live. Even though what he wanted the most was to see Elrohir again.

"See you then." Elladan nodded his head to his friend. "And, sorry Erestor for my interruption." With that he left the counselor's office in search of his twin. Elrohir must be very happy to know that Legolas was here. He knew how his brother felt about the prince, and he hoped his friend felt the same for his brother too.

Elladan found his brother in front of the stable when Elrohir came back from scouting.

"Here you are, finally!" Elladan sighed. It was midnight, and Legolas must be sleeping already. He was frustrated. Why, why Elrohir must choose today to go scouting with the new recruits and came back this late! He knew the messenger would arrive today, didn't he?

"Are you waiting for me, brother?" Elrohir asked after dismounting his horse and handed him to the stable boy.

"The messenger from Greenwood has arrived." Elladan said.

"And?" Elrohir raised his eyebrow uninterestedly.

Elladan looked at his brother's un-enthusiastic action scrutinizing, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing."

If he did not want or pretended that he was not interested in any news from Legolas, then, Elladan did not want to spoil it to him.

"Nothing?" Elrohir knitted his eyebrows skeptically. "Then why were you waiting for me here?"

"Just wanted to know whether you want to know the news from Greenwood, but you seem not interested. So.. I'll go to bed now. Goodnight, Elrohir." With that, Elladan just left his twin and headed to his chambers. If Legolas did not have a meeting with his father and the counselors, Elladan would take him for a ride around Rivendell early in the morning. His stubborn twin would not meet this messenger from Greenwood very soon.

.

.

.

"Where is Elrohir?"

Legolas asked the older twin when they sat under the tree, having breakfast while letting their horses throttling around the plain.

"He came home late last night, so I just let him sleep for a little while." Elladan shrugged his shoulder.

"Uhm.. and?" Legolas nodded in understanding.

"And what?" Elladan smirked.

"You haven't told me the whole story, have you?" Legolas raised his eyebrows. "And you haven't told him that I'm here."

"Uhm, no?"

"Why?"

"He seemed not interested in any news from you. He used to be eager to receive your letters, but this time he seemed strange. He looked desperate, but tried to act differently. He may be just not sure of something. I guess it's his feeling for you. He doubts that your relationship with him is still the same." Elladan told his friend of what he thought of his brother and tried to catch his friend's feeling also.

"Our relationship is the same, you and me." Legolas could not meet his friend in the eye.

"I know you are not stupid, Legolas." Elladan sighed. "You know how he feels about you, do you?"

"I know."

"And your feeling toward him? Is it mutual?" Elladan asked directly, but he got only quietness from the prince.

Stubborn brats, both of them. Elladan thought.

.

.

.

"Erestor?"

The counselor raised his head from a pile of documents in front of him to look at the one who called him, and found the younger twin at the door.

"Yes, Elrohir. Please come in."

"Uhm.. Dan told me the messenger from Greenwood has arrived here since yesterday. Did he bring news from Greenwood?"

"Yes, he did, and we will have a meeting again this afternoon to discuss the matters in Greenwood."

Elladan hadn't told Elrohir who the messenger was, apparently. Erestor thought.

"And.. uh.. a letter from Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

"No." Erestor replied plainly. What's Elladan's plan? He wondered, but he was glad to play along. Erestor saw that Elrohir's behavior was strange these days. If he guessed correctly, it must be the matter of his heart, which involved Legolas apparently. Elladan might have a plan to take care of this matter. He had to trust Elladan for now. But seeing Elrohir's fail face, he also felt sorry for the young lord.

"You should ask the messenger yourself. He may have a private message for you." Erestor hinted.

"Oh, alright." Elrohir's face turned a bit brighter. "Do you know where he is?"

"I saw him going out with Elladan this morning."

"With Elladan?"

Erestor nodded and turned his attention back to his works, which signaled the end of the conversation.

"Thank you, Erestor." Elrohir said and left the counselor's office.

Elladan went out with this messenger early in the morning was not common, but not very odd either. Sometimes, his brother acted as a tour guide for someone he was close to, like a friend from other land, or someone who he took an interest with, or someone ada ordered him to take care of. He wondered which category this messenger was in.

He met Elladan in front of their chambers before lunch.

"Hey, where have you been?" Elrohir asked, curious.

"Out."

Elrohir raised his eyebrow for his brother's very short answer.

"And?"

"Come back."

"What's going on, Elladan?"

"Nothing." Elladan shrugged.

"Don't play game with me." Elrohir gritted his teeth. Elladan was certainly hiding something from him.

"I do not." Elladan smirked.

"Where is the messenger from Greenwood? I've heard that you spent time with him this morning."

"Why do you care?"

"I just have something to talk to him." Elrohir sighed.

"Last time I checked, he was in his chambers." Elladan replied plainly.

"His chambers?" Elrohir knitted his eyebrows. "Where..." He stopped immediately when he saw his brother's smug smile.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me it's him!?" Elrohir shouted and ran to the direction of the guest chambers.

"I didn't know you care." Elladan's laugher was heard along the hall.

Elrohir reached the door to Legolas's chambers in a heartbeat, but he stopped at the door, and felt hesitated to meet the prince. He didn't know how he felt about the prince anymore. Would they still be friends? What would they talk? How would they act toward each other? Elrohir could not answer these questions at all.

Knock! Knock!

There was no sound from the inside.

He knocked again.

Still no sound.

Elrohir tried the handle and found that the door was not locked.

"Legolas?"

He entered the chambers and found no one. He walked into the chambers and saw some stuff telling that there was someone staying in this room.

"Dan wouldn't lie to me." He murmured to himself.

Erestor said there would be a meeting with the messenger this afternoon. He must be there!

Elrohir left the guest chambers and headed to the council chamber where he guessed they would be there. Without thinking, Elrohir pushed the door open, and immediately all eyes were on him. Every counselor, including Glorfindel and his lieutenant were there!

But his eyes trained on only one in the room.

Legolas was sitting between his father and Erestor. He raised his head from the map on the table to look at the intruder. The blue eyes were the most beautiful eyes in Elrohir's thought. The red lips curved into a smile for him.

Now Elrohir knew.

"Do you want anything, Elrohir?" Elrond's voice made him startled.

"Yes, uh.. no, ada." Elrohir stuttered. "I'm sorry. I'll just..."

"Just leave." Elrond said calmly.

"Right." Elrohir exited the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned on the door and sighed heavily.

Legolas was there! His Greenleaf was here in Imladris!

Elrohir's heart beat faster.

Now he knew!

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

A/N: Sorry for my poor grammar. Like / Dislike? Please review. m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2 : The Meeting

**I know**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

.

.

.

"Elrohir?"

The door to the council chamber was opened and Glorfindel stepped out. Elrohir was sitting in front of the chamber, waiting patiently.

"Finish?" Elrohir asked.

"Not yet." Glorfindel shook his head. "Good to see you here. I need your assistance."

"But I'm..."

"Come on." Glorfindel didn't wait for Elrohir's protest, and walked ahead.

Elrohir shook his head in despair, but followed the Vanya nonetheless.

'I've been waiting for him for centuries; just a couple more hours will be fine.' Elrohir thought.

It was not a couple hours as he expected though.

Glorfindel sent Elrohir and Elladan to a village near the high pass to search for some news about bandits in the area. It took them almost a week to come back home.

"Thank you Elladan, Elrohir." Erestor thanked the twins when they came to report the news to the counselor. "Sorry that we had to send you there immediately. Legolas found the tracks of orcs and bandits while he traveled here, so we need to take action as soon as possible.

"We understand, Erestor." Elladan replied.

"You looked exhausted. Go, take a rest. I'll take your reports to your father and the councils."

Before they exited the counselor's office, Elrohir turned to Erestor and asked.

"Where's Legolas?"

"He went scouting on the south border. He'll be back late tonight." Erestor replied.

"Did he go with Glorfindel?"

"No. Saelbeth's the leader of the group."

"Saelbeth?" Elrohir knitted his eyebrows skeptically.

"He's with the best then." Elladan grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him out of the office. "Let's go."

"Yeah, right." Elrohir mumbled.

Saelbeth was Glorfindel's right hand. He's, no doubt, the best soldier in Rivendell, aside from the lords. He should not be worried about the prince's safety, but something was troubling his mind.

After taking a bath, Elladan passed out instantly in his own room, but Elrohir could not sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, until he could not take it anymore. Elrohir got up from bed, donned his robe and left the confine of his chambers. He found himself standing on a balcony, overlooking the front gate of the house, waiting for his friend.

Legolas and the scouts arrived in Imladris late at night. Elrohir saw the prince dismounting his horse, handed the horse to the stable boy, and turned to talk to Saelbeth. They shook hands before walking to the house. Elrohir could not see them anymore. He decided to go downstairs and look for them.

"The prince is lovely and very skillful."

He heard someone talking.

"Yes, he is." This time it was Saelbeth's voice.

"Are you interested in him?" Another voice said.

"He's interesting, indeed, and more beautiful than he was a few centuries ago." Saelbeth laughed.

"Do you want to court him?"

Elrohir tightened his fists. He could not be there anymore. He felt so furious and might harm somebody. Nobody could touch his Greenleaf!

He turned around and left before he could hear what Saelbeth said next.

"If I wanted to be decapitated or lose my limbs, I would have." Saelbeth laughed. "He already belongs to someone. Someone you don't want to mess with."

"Who?"

"You will see, my friends, you will see."

.

.

.

Legolas was back in his chambers and took a quick bath before going to bed. The scouting with Saelbeth and his team was good even though they encountered a few orcs along the border of Rivendell. He felt tire and ready to sleep.

The prince exited the bath chamber with only a towel wrapped around his waist, damp skin and wet hair.

Suddenly, he felt a presence of someone!

Before he could react, he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body from behind.

He ceased his defense when he got a familiar smell of his friend.

"Elrohir?"

"I miss you." Elrohir embraced his friend tightly; his cheek touched the prince's golden tress.

"I know, and I miss you too." Legolas smiled and leaned into his embrace.

Legolas closed his eyes when he felt the soft lips touched his bare shoulder. The large hands caressed his damp skin lightly. The prince knew he should not respond to his friend's touch, but some part of him just ignored the order from his brain. Legolas took a deep breath, and, against the temptation but to his better judgment, he ceased the warm hands that were caressing his torso.

"Let me dress."

"Why?"

"I'm cold."

"You are an elf. You don't feel cold."

"Elrohir, you know what I mean."

Elrohir sighed and released Legolas from his embrace.

"I know." The younger twin murmured quietly.

Legolas took his clothes from the closet and went back to the bath chamber. He came back a while later in sleeping pants and white shirt.

"Hey." He greeted his friend again.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?" Elrohir asked immediately.

"Actually," Legolas walked pass his friend to flop down on a couch near the fireplace. "I didn't intend to come here, but my father's counselor told my father that the matters that we needed to bring to Imladris were very critical and confidential, so I was chosen to be the messenger this time."

Elrohir sat down next to his friend and looked at him intensely.

"Uhm, Roh?" Legolas broke the silence. "What's the matter? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I.. I just miss you so much." Elrohir replied. He reached his hand to touch the prince's cheek tenderly. "It's been too long since I couldn't look at you, talk with you and touch you like this."

"It's been so long that I even doubted that I.. my feeling for you had changed."

"Is it?" Legolas inquired.

"What?"

"Changed."

"I'd doubted that, but when I saw you in the council chamber, I know it's never changed."

"I know our 'friendship' is very strong. Not even time and distance can destroy it. I'm very glad, Roh." Legolas smiled.

"Las, I..."

"I'm sleepy!" Legolas interrupted his friend before he could continue. "It's been a long day and I'm so tired. And you just came back from scouting. You must be exhausted! Go to sleep!"

"I'm not sleepy." Elrohir shook his head.

"But I'm." Legolas yawned.

"Then go to bed. Do you need me to tuck you in?" Elrohir teased.

"I'm not an elfling."

"No, you are not." Elrohir's eyes sparkle when he remembered half naked Legolas just a moment ago.

"Right." Legolas glared at his friend. "I'll walk you to the door." He grabbed Elrohir's arm and dragged him to the door, ignoring the protest of his friend. At the door, Elrohir turned to look at his friend.

"Legolas, I've wanted to tell you for so long..."

"I know." Legolas nodded and pushed Elrohir out of his chambers.

"Las, I..."

"Goodnight, Roh. See you in the morning." Legolas smiled sweetly to his friend, and closed the door before Elrohir could utter another word.

He leaned on the door and sighed deeply. He knew what Elrohir was trying to say, but he's not ready to admit it just yet. He still felt the tingle on his skin where Elrohir touched and kissed. The temptation was too strong, and if he allowed Elrohir to say the words, he was not certain that he would be able to control the passion anymore.

Why did he have to have this feeling toward his best friend?

Damn it, Elrohir!

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

.

.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

.

.

.

"Roh! Wake up!"

"Uhm?"

"We have a meeting with Erestor this morning and it's already late! Wake up!" Elladan shook his twin's shoulder.

"Alright. Alright" Elrohir tried to clear his head from his sleepiness.

"What happened?" Elladan asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night." Elrohir mumbled.

"And?"

"I went to see Legolas in his chambers after he came back." Elrohir knew he couldn't hide anything from his twin, besides; he wanted to talk to somebody about his feeling toward the prince. He told Elladan of their conversation and how Legolas reacted to his attempt to confess his feeling.

"The only answer I ever got from him is always 'I know'." The younger twin said sadly. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Elladan looked at his brother pitifully.

"This, brother, is what you must find out by yourself. He may have some hidden meaning in that phrase." Elladan patted his brother's shoulder. "I wish you good luck, my brother."

.

.

.

Elladan and Elrohir entered Erestor's office and found that, not only Erestor, but there were a bunch of people in the room. Besides Erestor, Legolas, Glorfindel, Melphomian and Saelbeth were there. Legolas was whispering something to Saelbeth the moment the twins entered the chambers. Elrohir felt a pang in his heart and the heat rush to his head. He glared at Saelbeth coldly when the lieutenant raised his head and met his eyes. Saelbeth's eyes widen and he immediately made a space between himself and the prince.

"Here you are!" Glorfindel greeted them. "Did you two have a good rest?"

"Not really." Elladan answered for both of them. "We're sorry we are late."

"It's alright. Legolas and Saelbeth just finished their scouting report of yesterday." Erestor said. "Take a seat."

The twins took the seats opposite Legolas and Saelbeth. Elrohir looked at the prince intensely while Legolas, without realization, turned to talk with Melphomian who sat on his right closely.

The twins reported what they found in the village near the high pass and the area around it to the group. They found the traces of uncommon travelers and even saw a band of orcs traveling across the land.

"We will have to send more scouts to find out the reason of their activity, and send a troop to protect people in the area." Glorfindel said after the twins finish their report.

"This village is not under our protection. They have their own community. If we interfere, I'm afraid that they would see us as a threat instead of their foe. We have to warn the villagers of the uncommon activity. Let them decide whether they would cooperate with us. Convince them. If they find something else, we need to know." Erestor said.

"I'll go there myself then." Glorfindel offered.

"No." Erestor shook his head in disagreement. "You are too intimidating. They might be afraid of you."

"I will take that as a compliment." Glorfindel glared at the counselor.

"Take it whatever you like." Erestor smiled sarcastically. "Anyway, I think we should send Melphomian and Saelbeth there. Melphomian has a friendly nature and he looks touchable. Saelbeth can connect with people very well, and he can protect Mel too."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Can you do this, Mel?" Erestor asked his assistant.

"Yes, my lord." Melphomian nodded his head.

"Can I go too?" Legolas raised his hand.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go with them." Elrohir interrupted.

"Why?" Legolas knitted his eyebrows questioningly.

"Like Glorfindel, you are too noticeable. You will draw attention to the group." Elrohir said.

"Elrohir is right." Erestor agreed with the younger twin. "We don't want to draw any attention there."

"I don't need to go in the village. I can camp nearby. At least, we need backup if something unexpected happens."

"Legolas is right." Glorfindel agreed with the prince.

"We can arrange a troop." Elladan said.

"It's my idea. I'll go." Legolas protested.

"Then we will go with you." Elrohir said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Legolas and Elrohir glared at each other while the others just looked at them in despair.

"I have a feeling that the scouting group will become a full army very soon." Glorfindel whispered to Erestor who just sighed tiredly.

"Alright. You five will go to this village on the day after tomorrow. Each will have different roles in this plan, which we will discuss later." Erestor ordered. "I will have to tell Lord Elrond about this plan first. For now, you are dismissed. Thank you."

"Yes, my lord counselor." All, except Glorfindel, said in unison and started to leave the room until there were only the pair in the office.

Erestor pulled the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"What's with Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked.

"I think he's jealous." Erestor replied.

"Of what?!" Glorfindel was confused with Erestor's reply.

"It's about Legolas." Erestor sighed. "He's possessive of the prince."

"What?! How do you know?"

"Everybody knows."

"I don't."

"That's not a surprise." Erestor mumbled.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Glorfindel glared dagger at the counselor.

"No, you said it yourself." Erestor shrugged.

"Alright!" Glorfindel pouted. "But you love me anyway."

"I'm starting to reconsider that."

"Erestorrr" Glorfindel whined. When he saw that Erestor paid no attention to him anymore, the Vanya just went back to his question.

"About Elrohir and Legolas, are they lovers?"

"I don't know." Erestor said. "Elrohir has been in love with the prince for a long time, I'm certain. For Legolas, I don't know what he feels, but I think he loves Elrohir too. He just thinks it's not a proper time to develop the relationship just yet."

"How do you know?"

"I have been like that before. Waiting for the best time."

"And you got the best elf who's worth waiting for." Glorfindel smiled broadly.

"Fortunately, yes." Erestor smiled back to the handsome elf who was leaning closer and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

"I'm not stupid, you know?" Glorfindel whispered. "Because I got you!"

"I know."

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


	4. Chapter 4: Understand

Chapter 4: Understand

.

.

.

"Elrohir, may I speak with you privately?"

Legolas asked the younger twin when they were out of Erestor's office.

"Of cause."

With that, Elrohir let Legolas to a secluded area far from an earshot of other elves, leaving Elladan, Mel and Saelbeth looking after them with astonishment.

"What do you want to talk with me?" Elrohir asked when they were at one of the balcony.

"What was that about in Erestor's office?" Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

"What was what?" Elrohir raised his eyebrow back.

"Don't play game with me! You know what I mean!"

"What? I just don't want our plan to be jeopardized! It's all for a good reason." He shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"You mean 'I' will make us in danger?"

"I didn't mean that."

"Right!"

Legolas turned to leave. He felt that he's too angry to talk with Elrohir right now.

"Wait!" Elrohir grabbed the prince's upper arm to stop him from leaving. Legolas glared at the young lord furiously.

"Las, I'm sorry. I'm just too.."

"Possessive? Over-protective? Jealous?" Legolas asked sarcastically.

Elrohir was stunted with the angry retort from the prince.

"Yes! I don't want you to be close with anybody else!"

"I'm not your possession!" Legolas gritted his teeth.

"No, you are not." Elrohir growled.

"Then stop acting like I was!"

"I cannot!" Elrohir shouted. "I can't and you know why!" His eyes were shined with anger and sadness. "You know how I feel about you, Legolas."

Legolas's anger was disappeared when he saw the desperation in Elrohir's eyes.

"I love you. I've been in love with you for centuries." Elrohir put the prince's hand to his lips and kissed it lovingly.

"I know."

"I hate it when you say that."

Legolas smirked.

"I know."

.

.

.

"Elladan, are you listening to me?"

"No, I don't want to listen to your love live right now! I'm sleepy!"

Elladan tried to cover his ears by a pillow and turned his back to his twin, but to no avail. Elrohir grabbed his shoulder to turn his brother to look at him and took the pillow from Elladan's hand.

"Give it back!" Elladan tried to grab the pillow back, but Elrohir, who was sitting cross-legs on the bed, threw the pillow away.

"You spoiled brat!" Elladan cursed.

"Please, Dan, I don't have anybody to talk to, but you!"

"Go see Erestor. He's the counselor. He can solve everything."

"You are my twin! You know me best." Elrohir argued.

"That I had no choice!" Elladan sighed. "What's your problem exactly?"

"I cannot read him. I don't know how he feels about me. It's unnerving!" Elrohir complained. "The only reply I always get from him is 'I know'! What does it mean!? What does he know!? He knows I love him? Then why hasn't he told me his feeling about me? Why?!" The younger twin blurted out.

Elladan looked at his brother despairingly.

"Finish?"

Elrohir nodded his head.

"He's not ready." Elladan said plainly.

"Not ready? For what?" Elrohir knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"For a deeper relationship."

"I haven't thought of having sex with him just yet!"

"Not physically, you idiot! It's emotionally!" Elladan smacked his brother in the head.

"Ouch!" The younger twin cried. "Why are you so suddenly the wise one, brother?"

"Oh, I'm always clever, but I just don't want to show it though." Elladan shrugged.

"Right." Elrohir mumbled.

"Try to understand him, Roh. If you were him, what would you think of this relationship?"

"Thanks, Dan. I know that I really love him. It's not just a crush or a puppy love. I'll try to understand him better."

"I know you will." Elladan smirked.

"I hate that phrase." Elrohir whined.

"I know."

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

A/N: Sorry, this chapter's too short. Currently, I have many works to do. Thank you for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

Chapter 5: The Mission

.

.

.

"Saelbeth, Mel and Roh, you three go to Rockport. First, try to find out what the villagers know about the orcs and bandits in this area. Be careful. Even though, Rockport is a passing way from the other side of the mountain and there are a lot of travelers passing by, but it has its own strong community. They do not like strangers knowing about their business, especially elves."

Elladan, who was in charge of the mission, explained the plan to the team. They were camping in the wood near the border of Rockport, the village near the high pass.

"Be careful. Legolas and I will be here for your backup. If there is any incident or anything suspicion, get out of there immediately. Or if you are trapped, send a signal. Alright?"

Everybody nodded their heads in understanding.

"There are traces of uncommon activities around this area. I doubt that the villagers do not know about them." Legolas said.

"What's in your mind, Las?" Elrohir asked.

"If they know, why don't they do anything, or do they? If they don't know, then why are they still safe, no attack from these orcs or bandits? I think something is not right."

"I agree with Legolas." Melphomian said.

"Do you have any suggestion?" Elladan asked the group.

Their mission was to warn the villagers of the incident in the area. However, after they investigated the traces of activities around here, there was a probability that the villagers already knew about the incidents. It raised the question that whether they were the target or accomplish of these orcs and bandits.

"We may have to stay in the village tonight. There might be something going on there." Saelbeth said.

"Be extra careful." Elladan said, concerned.

"We will." Elrohir squeezed his twin's shoulder lightly.

"Mel" Legolas turned to looked at the only one in the group who was not a warrior. "I'm concerned about you the most. Please take this knife and hide it within your reach." The prince handed a small ivory knife to Melphomian.

"Thank you, Legolas." Mel bowed his head a little to the prince. "Even though, I'm not as good as these two in combat, I'm certain that I'm more intelligent. You'd better worry about these dimwits instead, especially the younger one." Mel winked to the prince who laughed at his remark.

"Hey! We heard that!" Saelbeth and Elrohir whined.

"Don't you have something for me?" Elrohir whispered to the prince.

"How about, be careful, come back safely, and I'll consider giving you a present?" Legolas smirked.

"Deal!" Elrohir smiled and kissed Legolas's cheek quickly.

"Hey!" Legolas's face turned crimson with embarrassment.

Elladan coughed loudly.

Saelbeth was suddenly interested in the trees around the clearing.

Melphomian, red face, tried to find a place to hide the small knife.

Elrohir, smiling widely, had won this round.

.

.

.

The three elves, dressed as common human travelers with dark hoods covering their ears, arrived at the gate of the village in the late afternoon.

"Identify yourselves." A gatekeeper asked.

"We are travelers from Westbridge. We would like to spend the night here." Mel, speaking in Westron, replied.

"Name?"

"Mel, Sael and Roh."

The gatekeeper nodded his head and allowed the three elves to enter the village.

"Don't wandering around after sunset, and mind only your business." The gatekeeper warned.

"Thank you." Mel nodded his head to the man. The gatekeeper eyed him suspiciously.

"Mel, walk humanly." Saelbeth whispered to his brother.

"By the way, where can we find a place to sleep tonight?" Elrohir asked the gatekeeper to draw his attention to him instead.

"Go straight ahead. The inn's on the right."

The inn was not hard to find at all. They were standing in front of a dim looking three floors building with a big sign at the front.

"Daisy Inn? Really?" Elrohir looked at the inn dejectedly.

"It sounds comforting." Mel laughed.

The inside of the inn made the elves more intimidating.

The inn was crowded with people drinking ale, eating their meals, chatting and gambling. No one paid attention to the newcomers since there were many travelers passing by this village so often. The three elves went straight to the innkeeper, they guessed, who was standing behind a counter, serving ale to his customers.

"Good afternoon." Saelbeth greeted. "We need rooms to stay for one night."

"We only have one room left." The man replied.

"Alright. We will take it."

The innkeeper grabbed a rusty iron key from under the counter and handed it to Saelbeth. Third floor, second room on the left. Pay now."

Saelbeth took the key and put some coins on the counter.

"Enough?"

The innkeeper nodded, and paid no attention to his new customers anymore.

The room had one bed with only one thin dirty blanket and one chair. The elves looked at the room in despair.

"At least, we don't need to sleep much." Elrohir sighed.

"We will go downstairs and tried to mingle with those men. We may get some more information." Saelbeth said.

"I'll go outside and look around the village then." Elrohir told the others. "Leave some belongings here. I want to know whether they can be trusted."

Mel and Saelbeth nodded in agreement.

"Let's go."

.

.

.

"Don't worry, Las. I'm certain they will get the work done quite well." Elladan said when he felt that Legolas was quiet for a long while already.

"No, it's not that I'm worried about." Legolas denied.

"Then, what's it?"

"Elrohir." Legolas sighed.

"What about him?"

"He's acting oddly. He's not like Elrohir I've known."

"And you don't like him being like this?" Elladan inquired.

"No, I didn't mean that. I'm flatter that he pays much attention to me, too much actually. But sometimes, he looked sad, desperate even. I feel like I'm the cause of his unhappiness."

"No, Las." Elladan squeezed his friend's shoulder lightly. "Elrohir loves you very much. You are the source of his happiness. He's just not certain about your feeling toward him since you've never told him about your feeling at all." The older twin explained. "Why's it, Las? I know you have your own reason. Please tell me why."

"I'm afraid, Dan." Legolas confessed. "I'm afraid that if Elrohir and I have a deeper bond than we already have, I will not be able to leave. I'm a prince. I have duties for my people. I have to go back home. We will be apart. When the time comes, our hearts will be painful even more."

"You think too much, Las." Elladan sighed. "Why do you have to think about something that's not yet happen? Why don't you spend the time you have at the moment with the one you love and be happy? Make the best memory. So when you go back home, you can bring that memory with you and cherish the time you have together."

"Why, suddenly, you are the reasonable one, Elladan?" Legolas smiled to his friend.

"I'm always reasonable." Elladan smirked.

"Right." The prince muttered.

"If you love someone, don't be afraid to let them know. We don't know what tomorrow will bring."

"I understand."

"Do you love Elrohir, Legolas?"

"I..."

Legolas suddenly sensed something.

"Do you feel it, Dan?" He whispered to his friend.

"Yes." Elladan nodded his head a little.

It was very quiet, too quiet.

They stood up quickly. Bows and arrows were ready in the elves' hands. They jumped to the branches of the nearby trees, a second before dozens of arrows were embedded at the place they used to be.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]

.

.

A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews and correction. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Missing

Chapter 6: Missing

.

.

.

Saelbeth went to the tavern and started talking with people, especially the slightly drunk ones. He first talked about general topic like weather, food, plants, and girls, waiting for them to slip some information out. In an hour, he could gather more information than the last two days.

On the other hand, Melphomian went to chat with the ladies in the kitchen, the center of gossip, no matter they were elves, women or dwarves, it's always the kitchen.

Mel spotted a maid with a lot of used dishes and cups in her hands. He reached his foot to block her way when she walked pass him, to make the maid stumbled.

_'I'm sorry lady.'_ Mel thought.

The maid stumbled and the dishes and cups went flying everywhere. Mel, who was ready for this, caught the woman before she hit the floor.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mel asked the woman in his arms.

"Ah... I'm.. I'm alright. Thank you, sir." The maid's face turned red when she saw the very handsome man who helped her. She stood up properly with the help from her savior.

"I'm sorry, sir, and thank you very much for your help." She started picking up the dishes and cups.

"Let me help." Mel helped her pick up the dishes and carried them to the kitchen.

"Look who you bring here, Wanda!"

The head cook, a very big, middle age woman, greeted when she saw Mel walking behind the maid with hands full of dirty dishes.

"This gentleman helped me when I was stumbled, and helped me carry the dishes here." Wanda said shyly. "He's so kind."

"And handsome too!" The head cook said. "Sit here young man. Would you like to have some ale?"

"Just a cup of tea please, thank you."

And the chatting had begun.

.

.

.

The street was almost empty. Elrohir found only a couple of villagers passing by when he walked around the village.

Too quiet.

It seemed like the villagers were hiding in their places. Hiding from what?

The hair on the back of his neck stood in alarming.

Danger!

.

.

.

"I have to go back home now, Mama Lucia." A girl, the cook assistant, said when she finished washing the last dish.

"It's getting late. You can sleep here tonight, Selda." Mama Lucia, the head cook said.

"I can't. My mama is sick. I've to take care of her. My brother, he is.. you know."

"Alright. Be careful." She mumbled. "Those bastards."

"If you don't mind, I can accompany you home." Mel offered. What did Lucia mean by that?

"Oh, no, you can't!" Mama Lucia, Selda and Wanda said in unison. "It's not safe, especially for a man like you."

"Why? What's going on?" Mel asked.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but you are a good lad. I have to warn you." Lucia whispered. "About a month ago, a group of bandits, and I saw some monsters, came to the village. They killed many of us and took our men captive. We thought they would leave when they got what they needed, but, alas, they do not."

"You mean the bandits are still here in the village?" Mel asked, horrified.

"Yes, some are in the village and some are in the wood in this area. They allow some travelers to pass this village unnoticed, but mostly they like to capture a young lad like you. Selda's brother was captured days ago."

"How about people in the tavern, are they bandits?" Mel asked. Now he was starting to worry about his brother who is in the tavern with those drunkards.

"They are travelers and our men, but I saw some of them in there too." Wanda replied.

"Hurry Selda! Run to your house. If they find someone walking in the street at this time, it's going to be a big trouble, even though you're a girl." Lucia told Selda who hurriedly left without another word.

"What'll they do if they find someone walking outside?"

"They will be hurt." Lucia replied.

Mel's face turned paler.

Elrohir!

.

.

.

"Sael." Melphomian called his brother who was drinking ale and chatting with his new companions.

"Hhm?"

"Urgent." Mel whispered.

"Alright." Saelbeth stood up drunkenly. "I've gotta go now, mate. My baby brother's sleepy now. Seeya 'round." Saelbeth said goodbye to his companions and left.

"What's it?" Saelbeth asked his brother when they were out of other earshot.

"I think Roh is in danger, Sael!"

.

.

.

Saelbeth and Melphomian hurriedly went outside to search for the younger twin.

"There is a trace of battle here." Saelbeth told his brother when they stopped at a deserted stall at the end of the street. "Look carefully. Find some marks that Elrohir might leave for us."

"Alright." Mel nodded and started searching the ground for any sign.

"Sael!" Mel called his brother. "Look!"

Mel pointed at something hidden between the wall of a nearby house and a pile of woods. Saelbeth retrieved it and looked closely.

"A piece of broken arrow. Here, the mark of Imladris. It must be Elrohir's."

"What does it mean?" Mel asked.

"I found some blood and some pieces of net and rope. I think there was a fight here, and Elrohir was probably captured." Saelbeth told his brother.

"What will we do? Find Roh?"

"We will go back to Elladan and Legolas. Come, Mel, before they see us here!"

.

.

.

The camp was destroyed. Elladan and Legolas were nowhere to be seen. There were blood and broken weapon everywhere.

"Valar!"

Melphomian cried when he saw the state of their camp.

"Hush, Mel! We don't know whether they are still here." Saelbeth warned his brother.

"Where are Elladan and Legolas?! What happened here?" Mel whispered panicky.

"I guess they were attacked, maybe by the group that captured Elrohir." Saelbeth replied worriedly. "I'm certain that Dan and the prince had a fight these attackers since there is blood everywhere."

"We have to find them." Mel said. "They must be around here. They would not abandon us without warning."

"Aye."

Before they moved from the spot, an arrow was shot from somewhere and embedded itself just an inch above Melphomian's head!

.

.

.

[..tbc..] Thank you for your reviews and correction of my grammar. I think I seriously need beta-reader. Anybody? Please. ^^"


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

.

.

.

An arrow was embedded in a tree trunk just an inch above Mel's head!

"Legolas!" Saelbeth cried after glancing at the arrow and then saw the prince on a tree branch above.

"Mel! Sael!" Elladan, who just appeared from a nearby bush, cried out in delighted.

"Dan! Legolas! I'm glad you are safe!" Mel grabbed Elladan's arm tightly.

"What happened here?" Saelbeth asked Elladan and Legolas, who jumped from the tree and landed himself next to his friends.

"We were attacked by a group of bandits. Fortunately, we heard their movement before they attacked so we could respond quickly. There were about ten men. We fought them. After a while, we killed several of them. The others were injured. Then they fled. We were afraid that there might be a trap, so we didn't follow them immediately. We'll track them later." Legolas explained.

"They must be the same group with the bandits in the village as the cook told me." Mel said.

"Are there bandits in the village?" Elladan asked.

"The cook told me they have been here for a month. She saw some monsters with them too. I think she meant orcs by the way." Mel told what he knew from the kitchen to the group.

"Bandits and orcs cooperated! There must be something peculiar going on here, a big plan, I suppose." Saelbeth said worriedly.

"Where's Elrohir?" Legolas asked the question he had wanted to ask since he saw only Mel and Saelbeth coming back.

Melphomian and Saelbeth looked at each other and then looked at Elladan and Legolas apologetically. Then Saelbeth replied.

"We think Elrohir was captured."

.

.

.

His head hurt.

What happened?

Where was he?

Elrohir gained his consciousness little by little. He opened his eyes slowly.

'Where am I?'

He was surrounded by darkness. He tried to focus his eyes and found that he was in a small cell with a wall on one side and wooden bars on the other three sides. He was imprisoned!

'What happened?'

He tried to recall the event before he was unconscious.

He was surveying the village when he was attacked. There were half dozen men armed with weapons. He drew his double knifes to defend himself. He could handle these men well until he heard a scream from behind. A woman screamed. He turned to see a woman crying and a man, one of his attackers grabbed her arm. He swashed his knife to the man and he released the woman immediately.

'Stay behind me!' He told her and turned back to fend off the bandits.

Then something hit his head hard.

That's all he could remember.

They probably sneaked up behind him.

'Damn!'

That's why his head hurt so much. He reached his hand to touch his head. That's when he knew that his hands and his legs were bound tightly.

"Damn!"

.

.

.

"We think Elrohir was captured by the bandits in the village, which probably are the same group with the bandits who attacked you." Saelbeth said after telling the story and information they found from the village.

"We don't know where they took him. There were no traces to follow. They managed to clear the area so well."

"Yes, same here. They did not leave their men for us to interrogate." Elladan said.

"Fortunately, we found this broken arrow there." Mel gave Elladan the piece of arrow he found.

"This is a part of our arrow in deed." Elladan nodded his head in confirmation.

"We'd better follow the trace here before they clear their path." Legolas suggested. "We may find Roh in their den."

"Should we call for backup?" Mel asked.

"We have no time. We don't know what they will do with Roh, especially, if they find out that he's an elf." Legolas said.

"We must be careful. Don't ever separate again." Elladan said.

"Let's go!"

.

.

.

Elrohir found that he also had neighbors in the other cells. They lied there quietly. Only their breathing could be heard.

He heard someone approaching. A torch on the wall was lit up to give enough light to the room.

"Well, well! Look what we have here!" A bulky man, with dark hair and beard on his ragged face, said loudly when he saw Elrohir. He came with two slightly less bulky men and a woman in tow. The woman who he helped in the village, he remembered now.

"An elf!" The leader laughed loudly. "Thanks to you, sister."

Elrohir gritted his teeth. They tricked him! The woman was the one who hit his head, he's certain now.

"Our orc friends will enjoy this elf so much."

"Don't waste this one to the orcs, brother." The woman smirked. "Do you know how valuable this elf is, especially the one this pretty. We can sell him to a slave trader."

"We cannot control him. If we release the ropes, he'll be very dangerous." The man said.

"We can sedate him." The woman shrugged.

"Right. You're clever, sis." The man laughed even louder.

"The inn-keeper told me this elf came with another two travelers. They are gone." One of the men said.

_'At least, Mel and Sael are safe.'_ Elrohir thought.

"Search the village and the wood again. Find them. If necessary, kill them."

"Yes, boss!"

.

.

.

"The trace stops here!" Saelbeth cursed.

"They are very good in covering their tracks." Elladan muttered.

"What should we do now?" Mel asked worriedly.

"Look for the trace again. They must leave something." Legolas recommended.

"Alright, we will search one more time. If there is no trace at all, we will think for another idea." Elladan decided.

They searched the ground and the trees in the area for quite a while, but found none. They looked at each other in desperation.

"No trace, no clue." Saelbeth said dejectedly.

"We will not give up. We will find Roh. He'll be safe." Legolas said confidently.

"I have an idea." Mel raised his hand.

All eyes turned to the assistant expectantly.

"If they get another prisoner, guess where will they take him?" Mel smiled.

"To where they keep their prisoners." Saelbeth replied.

"Exactly!" Mel nodded. "We need to go back to the village. I'll be the decoy. After they catch me, you three follow. Alright?"

"No! It's too risky!" Elladan did not approve of Mel's plan.

"Then, do you have a better idea?" Mel raised his eyebrow challengingly.

"You are like Erestor more every day." Elladan grumbled.

"That's the best compliment I've ever had." Mel smiled widely.

"What happened to the quiet and shy assistant I used to know?" Elladan glared at the smiling assistant.

"He grew up."

"Then I'll be the decoy." Elladan countered.

"No, you are more useful here. I can count on you rescuing Roh and me, right?"

"But,.."

"Alright, you two, stop it!" Saelbeth interrupted. "What're we going to do? It's your call, Elladan."

"We don't have other choice." Elladan sighed.

"One more thing," Mel said seriously. "You must know the number of them before doing anything. If they are too many for you three to handle, go back to Imladris for help. Promise me."

No one replied.

"Promise me, please."

"Alright. We'll go get help if things are out of hand." Elladan said.

"And you still haven't given me your promise." Mel grumbled.

.

.

.

Sneaking in the village was easy for the elves. Melphomian walked along the street, while the others were watching him from a nearby roof.

A long while later, a group of men approached him.

"Who are you? Why are you here in the middle of the night?" A man asked Melphomian.

"Good evening, my good friends." Mel greeted them politely. "I'm just a traveler. I'm looking for my friend. We were supposed to meet at the inn, but he wasn't there. Have you seen him? He's a little bit taller than me."

"Maybe." One of them answered with a laugh.

"Really? Could you please tell me where he is?"

"We can take you there." Mel stepped back involuntarily when two men approached him and grabbed his arms.

"Uh.. I think I'll go waiting for him in the inn. Good night."

Mel felt something was going to hit his head, and he then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"That's easy." A man shrugged. "Take him to the house."

From the rooftop, the three elves watched the incident below in anticipation.

"Did that club hit Mel's head?" Legolas asked his friends. "Did I miss something?"

"Nay." Saelbeth shook his head.

"Wow, he's good." Legolas was impressed.

"He's _Very_ _Good."_ Elladan nodded his head in agreement.

"You haven't seen a thing, my friends." Saelbeth mumbled.

.

.

.

[..tbc..]


End file.
